Your Existence
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: [BBWY SERIES 1st SEQUEL] Kadang, cinta yang indah & kuat itu tumbuh dari hal-hal kecil yang sederhana. George mengalaminya, sedangkan Fred berusaha memahaminya... dari Sherry./A FUNNY & SWEET romantic story of GEORGE WEASLEY & SHERRY HUANG. OC-1st SEQUEL OF "BE BRAVER WITH YOU." #Georgerry


Disclaimer: surely I own nothing except "Sherry" here, all belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling ;)

A/N: One shot! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)

Alright! Ini fiksi kedua yang aku PUBLISH disini (bukan yang aku buat ya, hahaha).

**Cerita ini adalah SEQUEL dari "Be Braver With You" yang aku post sebelumnya, **

**jadi,**

**KALIAN BACA "BE BRAVER WITH YOU" DULU YA (klik nama profil ku buat lihat ceritanya) sebelum baca ini,**

buat yang sudah baca Be Braver With You, selamat membaca "sequel lepas" nya, dan untuk yang belum pernah baca... baca dulu yah... baru abis itu balik lagi kesini, hehehe.

Oh iya... ada perubahan sudut pandang dari yang Be Braver With You dan yang ini. Be Braver With You menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, sedangkan disini, aku pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga. Kenapa? Biar kalian para pembaca juga bisa tau bagaimana sih alur kisah ini dari sudut pandang George dan juga beberapa minor karakter lainnya. Intinya ini untuk memudahkan alurnya aja. Aku rasa kalian udah cukup kenal sama karakter Sherry di Be Braver With You, jadi aku harap kalian bisa menikmati pemaparan karakter Sherry yang aku bikin dalam bentuk orang ketiga. Oke, Happy reading! Enjoy! ^^**  
><strong>

.

.

.

**====YOUR EXISTENCE====  
><strong>(Sequel Pertama dari "Be Braver WIth You")

.

.

Sabtu siang sepulang dari sekolah, Sherry lelah dan bosan bukan kepalang. Praktikum kimia yang memusingkan membuatnya penat dan ingin sekali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dengan langkah gontai, Sherry masuk ke kamarnya yang bagaikan aquarium karena interior biru-nya yang mendominasi, merasakan sensasi kesejukan penuh kenyamanan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terlena. Tanpa membuka seragam sekolahnya, ia melempar tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur yang saat itu ber-bedcover motif laut biru dengan berbagai ikan dan binatang-binatang laut lainnya. Membayangkan sedang menenggelamkkan diri dengan pasrah ke laut lepas yang damai, dan menikmati sensasi dingin yang dibawa _air conditioner_ yang terpasang di sudut ruangan, Sherry pun siap menuju pulau impian... pulau antah berantah yang entah berada di seberang laut mana.

Pip pip. Tiba-tiba, bunyi tanda ada sms masuk terdengar dari handphone-nya. Sherry mendengus kesal karena bunyi itu membuyarkan lamunan rayuan-pulau-kelapa-nya. Dengan malas, ia bangun dan menyeret tas birunya mendekat, mengambil handphone di dalamnya.

Jolie. Salah satu teman barunya di sekolah yang mengirim sms.

_Sherry! Malam ini kau sibuk atau tidak? Kalau tidak, datang ya bersama pacarmu ke rumah Tommy! Kita nonton DVD seru sama-sama!_

Sherry menghela napas berat. _"Mengajak double date, anak itu?"_

Tak bisa dijelaskan, mood-nya tambah memburuk setelah membaca sms dari Jolie. Tidak ada sama sekali "aroma kejahatan" dalam kata-kata yang dikirimnya, tapi anehnya, Sherry kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"GRRRHHHHHHH!" Sherry menarik bantal di sampingnya dan menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan bantal itu.

Sejenak, ia bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit duduk dan membalas sms Jolie.

_Wow, that's nice Jolie! Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku sudah punya rencana lain. Thanks, by the way. Salam ya untuk Tommy!_

SMS berbohong, sent.

Sherry mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kesal, ia melempar handphone-nya sembarangan ke tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah karena mendadak haus. Ia membuka lemari es besar di sudut ruangan, dan duduk di depannya. Bengong.

Mr. Huang yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya bingung melihat anaknya.

"Sherry, kenapa kau duduk di depan lemari es begitu?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Mmm, stok jus jeruk habis ya Dad?" tanya Sherry malas.

"Ya. Rencananya aku baru akan pergi membelinya lagi nanti sore. Sekarang kau minum _cola_ saja dulu, masih banyak tuh." Saran Mr. Huang.

Sherry mengangguk pelan. Ia raih sebotol _cola_ di salah satu rak lemari es, dan langsung beranjak naik tangga menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak makan siang dulu?" tanya Mr. Huang.

"Mmm… tidak Dad, aku tidak lapar. Aku mau tidur saja," jawabnya.

Mr. Huang menatap mata putri semata wayangnya sesaat, seakan menyelidiki.

"Bagaimana kabar George?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sherry gugup seketika, kaget Mr. Huang menanyai pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Mmm, dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa Dad tiba-tiba menanyakan dia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau tidak pernah membicarakannya. Dia masih menghubungimu tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Hati Sherry mencelos. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa bicara banyak tentang George kepada ayahnya. Ia belum tahu banyak tentang apa yang dilakukan pria itu, dan tentu saja, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya ke orang lain. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan keabsenan George? Atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari ayahnya tentang George, yang malah akan membuka identitas pria itu? Yang lebih salah lagi, bagi Sherry, adalah karena pria itu sendiri tidak memberi petunjuk apa-apa tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayahnya, atau tentang kenapa ia sudah tak muncul berhari-hari. Memikirkan ini, hati Sherry terasa bagai diaduk-aduk lagi. Ia buru-buru kembali ke dunia dimana ayahnya ada di hadapannya dan bertanya padanya.

"Ten—tentu saja," jawabnya terbata- bata, "dia menghubungiku kok,"

Mr. Huang mengangguk, "Baguslah." katanya singkat.

Sherry mengangguk dan langsung bergegas lari ke kamarnya.

_"Daddy sangat sensitif ya...?"_ batin Sherry.

Dan ia pun akhirnya tertidur lelap setelah menengguk habis _cola_-nya

.

=oOo=

.

.

Sherry terbangun dari tidur yang rasanya begitu singkat. Diliriknya jam di dinding: pukul tiga sore. Benar-benar tidur yang singkat. Rasanya ia masih ingin memperlama 'ritual agung' di atas tempat tidurnya itu, tapi ketika ia sedang menggeliat diatasnya dengan malas, tiba-tiba saja...

POP! Suara pop pelan namun mengagetkan terdengar dari beranda kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarnya dengan beranda. Sherry langsung buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya. Masih memeluk bantal, satu-satunya yang terpikirkan saat itu untuk dijadikan senjata olehnya, ia langsung menyambar tirai pintu kaca.

"GEORGE!" serunya, ketika melihat siapa yang saat itu tengah berdiri tepat di seberang pintu kaca di beranda. Secepat ekspresi terkejutnya, secepat itu pula ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri, khawatir ayahnya mendengar seruannya.

George memberi isyarat minta dibukakan pintu.

Sherry membuka kunci pintu kaca tersebut dan menggesernya untuk mempersilahkan George masuk, tapi George hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Colloportus," George mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah pintu kamar Sherry di seberangnya, kemudian, "Muffliato," sambil melambaikan tongkatnya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan beranda.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sherry heran.

"Mengunci pintu kamarmu, dan membuat kamar dan beranda ini kedap suara," jawab George santai.

Sherry menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ngapain kau seenaknya saja muncul di beranda kamarku?"

"Ya ampun, Sherry. Aku bahkan belum duduk," George terkekeh, kemudian duduk bersila seenaknya di lantai beranda, sehingga tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang di pekarangan atau depan rumah kediaman keluarga Huang akan melihatnya berada disitu.

Sherry ikut duduk bersila di hadapan George, tapi tidak di beranda, melainkan di lantai kamarnya. Kini, mereka hanya dibatasi oleh ruang yang sebelumnya adalah tempat dimana pintu kaca berada, namun sudah digeser.

George menghela napas panjang, "Apa kabar Sherry? Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Sherry mendengus, "Merindukanmu? Tidak kok." responnya singkat. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Kau bohong. Kau bahkan tidak menatap mataku, hahaha. Kau mau memelukku? Silahkan!" ucap George dengan penuh percaya diri, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan gemas, Sherry melemparkan bantal yang dari tadi dipeluknya tepat ke wajah George. Pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

"Lain kali jangan seenaknya muncul di beranda kamarku, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju dan lupa menutup tirai pintu kaca ini?" seru Sherry dongkol.

George mengangkat bahu, "Kalau itu terjadi, pastilah murni karena kebodohanmu, Sherry. Aku tidak akan rugi sama sekali!" ia menyeringai licik.

Sherry melotot, dan George terkekeh selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, mereka sama-sama terdiam, sampai George membuka suara lagi.

"Baik-baik saja, Sherry?" tanya George lembut.

Sherry mengangguk. Ia tak begitu memahami kondisi perasaannya. Senang atau kesal seringkali muncul tanpa sebab, jadi ia memilih untuk bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

George menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat, mencoba membaca apa yang tersirat dari wajah gadis itu ketika ia tidak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi tertentu. Perlahan, ia menarik telapak tangan Sherry untuk digenggamnya, lutut mereka saling bertemu, "Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak mengabarimu hampir sepekan ini?" tanyanya.

Sherry menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng, "Tidak George," ucapnya datar.

"Lalu?" mata George lurus menatap Sherry dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sherry balas menatap George, dari matanya, menuju ke keseluruhan fisiknya. Sekejap, matanya seakan terperangkap pada objek yang ditatapnya. Rambut merah yang terang itu masih basah, dan dari sana tercium aroma shampoo yang segar, pertanda George baru saja mandi sebelum datang kesitu. Mata hazelnya berbinar seperti biasa, penuh semangat dan keceriaan. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hijau cerah, dengan celana jeans hitam. Aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin memanja syaraf-syaraf penciuman Sherry, dan tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" George heran melihatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sherry sambil menggeleng. Perasaannya memang sedang kusut beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi kini, setelah melihat pemandangan yang begitu disukainya dengan seksama, serta mencium aroma khas pemuda di hadapannya yang efeknya bagai aroma terapi itu, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu hilang.

George mengacak-acak rambut Sherry pelan, "Ekspresimu yang seperti ini selalu menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik untuk kunantikan," cengirnya.

Hati Sherry hangat mendengarnya, namun ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"_I'm Sorry Honey._ Beberapa hari ini—seminggu ini, kami benar-benar sedang sangat sibuk, banyak sekali pesanan. Menyenangkan memang, tapi tentu saja seperti ada yang mengganjal, mengingat ada seorang gadis yang pasti akan setengah mati merindukanku…" ucap George dengan ekspresi serius.

Sherry terkikik kecil. Ia menerima alasan George begitu saja dan tidak menolak 'tuduhan' kerinduan yang—memang—dirasakannya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" jari telunjuk George menyentuh ujung hidung Sherry dengan lembut.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Belum, aku baru bangun tidur. Lihat, bahkan seragam sekolahku pun belum kuganti..."

George melotot menyadari apa yang Sherry katakan. Ia memandang seragam sekolah yang kusut tidak jelas masih melekat menyedihkan di tubuh gadis itu.

"Astaga... ayo cepat mandi! Pantas saja hidungku langsung gatal! Lihat apa yang kuman-kumanmu lakukan pada hidungku!" George mendadak sibuk menggaruk-garuk hidung dengan gaya ekstra berlebihan.

Sherry melempar pandangan sengit padanya, tapi tanpa sadar menarik bagian kerah seragamnya sendiri ke dekat hidung dan mengendus baunya.

"Enak saja! Masih wangi kok!" kata Sherry tidak rela, setelah ia tidak mendapati bau-bau yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

George geleng-geleng, "Kau ini pasti terlalu banyak tidur di sekolah. Memangnya sejak kapan kuman bisa mati hanya dengan disiram satu galon parfum tanpa mandi?" tanyanya sambil melempar pandangan prihatin yang menyebalkan, masih sibuk berlagak garuk-garuk.

Sherry menyerah kalah. Lagipula, ia malas berdebat karena baru bangun tidur, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mandi dulu! Kau tunggu saja disitu!" serunya ketus sambil bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

_"Datang datang sudah bikin kesal._" Pikirnya dongkol.

George puas menatap gadis di hadapannya mendongkol. Ia ikut bangkit berdiri dan buru-buru meraih tangan gadis itu.

Sherry menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

George menariknya mendekat dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, _"I miss you princess__...__"_ desisnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sherry.

Sherry mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kemudian menelan ludah, kaget tapi senang mendengar George tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, "Nggg, _well_—"

"—_you miss me too, even more,_ ya kan?" George melanjutkan kalimat Sherry seenaknya. Cengiran kebanggan terpasang di wajahnya.

Sherry membelalak padanya, sangat "terkagum-kagum" dengan sifat kepedean pemuda di hadapannya yang tidak tertolong lagi, "Hhh..." ia menghela napas. "_Alright Prince,_ kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" tanyanya malas.

George tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sherry dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, "Kau harus katakan iya, karena mata jernihmu mengatakan begitu, dan karena pesonaku memang tak terelakkan oleh siapapun," ia menyeringai, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Sherry dengan gemas.

"Aduuuh," Sherry mengelus-elus pipinya pelan, tapi sambil tertawa geli, "baiklah, baiklah, pangeran narsis yang jail minta ampun, terserah kau!"

George terkekekeh puas sementara Sherry memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, Sherry..."

"Kenapa?"

"Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu ke toko sekaligus flatku!" kata George bersemangat.

"Flat?" Sherry terkejut.

"Iya, ada Fred disana—dan aku tidak akan menyekapmu disana kok, tenang saja!"

Sherry menggeleng, "Bukan, aku tidak mencurigaimu kok, justru aku memang penasaran dengan toko dan tempat tinggalmu!" kata Sherry, mendadak riang lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," George mengusap kepala Sherry pelan, "aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Fred—well, dia menyebalkan sih, wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, tapi aku lebih tampan, tentunya,"

Sherry cekikikan lagi mendengarnya, "Jadi, aku juga boleh kan mengacak-acak isi tokomu?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan minta apapun dengan gratis di depan Fred, dia bisa memintamu melangkahi mayatnya dulu! _He's bloody stingy bastard_," kekehnya, "kalau begitu sembari kau mandi, aku akan datang dengan terhormat dari pintu depan dan menemui ayahmu, oke?"

Sherry mengangguk. George mengacak-acak rambut coklat Sherry dengan lembut dan... POP! Ia menghilang—tepatnya berpindah tempat, ke halaman rumah keluarga Huang untuk meminta izin pada ayah Sherry.

.

=oOo=

.

.

George dan Sherry berjalan berdampingan di tengah hiruk pikuk sore kota London. Angin musim gugur awal Oktober menampar-nampar wajah Sherry, membuat rambutnya terbang-terbang menghalangi pandangannya. Sherry mengencangkan syal di lehernya dan mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar-besar pemuda jangkung di sisinya dengan kakinya yang memang—_well_—pendek.

"Kau kenapa? Capek ya?" tanya George melihat Sherry tersengal-sengal.

"Langkahmu besar-besar begitu, susah mengimbanginya!" kata Sherry, masih berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan George.

George tersenyum dan langsung memelankan langkah, "Kau bisa memintaku memelankan langkahku, Sherry," ucapnya lembut.

Sherry mengangguk-angguk setuju.

George tersenyum, dalam hati bersyukur gadis itu selalu terlihat santai dan tanpa beban.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kita tidak pakai mobil terbang lagi?" tanyanya.

Sherry mengangkat bahu, "Tak masalah! Sebelumnya kan juga kita biasa naik bis atau jalan kaki!" serunya riang.

George tertawa, "Ya, benar. Lagipula, ke toko kami memang lebih asyik dengan jalan begini." ujarnya.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati taman kota yang ramai. Segerombolan anak laki-laki sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, seorang anak perempuan memunguti bunga magnolia yang berguguran, beberapa ibu muda sedang asyik berbagi pengalaman satu sama lain, dan banyak lagi. Mata Sherry tiba-tiba menemukan sosok seorang penjual gulali di sisi barat taman. Dengan bersemangat, Sherry menggoyang-goyang lengan George.

"George, George! Lihat! Ada penjual gulali! Beli yuk!" serunya.

George menatap gadis itu sambil mengerutkan alis, kemudian mengangkat bahu, "_Well_, ayo!" cengirnya. Ia berlari pelan menyusul Sherry yang sudah mendahuluinya berlari ke penjual gulali.

"Pak! Rasa strawberry ya!" seru Sherry, meminta rasa favoritnya, "George, kau mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa nanas ada pak?" tanya George pada bapak penjual gulali berambut pirang bercampur uban yang tampak sangat ramah.

"Oh, ada, ada... sebentar ya..."

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman, menanti gulali pesanan mereka.

"Kau sangat suka gulali ya?" tanya George.

"Yap, betul!" Sherry mengangguk, "aku suka sekali makanan manis, dan gulali salah satu favoritku! Apalagi kalau rasanya strawberry, hmm..." ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil mendecakkan lidah.

George terkikik melihatnya, "Jadi, strawberry rasa favoritmu?"

Sherry mengangguk, "Betul!"

"_Well_, nanas juga rasa favoritku untuk makanan-makanan yang manis. Itu sebabnya, produk-produk cemilan di toko kami tidak ada yang rasa nanas," George menyeringai.

"Kok begitu? Seharusnya kau bikin yang banyak kalau kau suka! Kenapa malah tidak ada?" tanya Sherry bingung.

George cekikikan lagi.

Pak penjual gulali mengangsurkan gulali strawberry dan nanas pesanan mereka. Sherry menyambutnya dengan semangat lomba hari kemerdekaan di Amerika, tempatnya dibesarkan.

George mengamati kelakuannya dengan penuh minat, kemudian nyengir, "—Karena aku tidak mau menyambar cemilan-cemilan di toko kami seperti caramu begitu! hahahaha" ia tertawa puas.

"Kenapa?" Sherry menyobek sejumput gulali dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya dengan lahap, "pasti karena kau takut rugi! Wah, kau mengatai Fred pelit, ternyata kau sama saja pelitnya. Sama diri sendiri saja kau pelit!" Sherry geleng-geleng.

George tertawa geli, ia menggigit sejumput gulali langsung dari _stick_-nya, "Ya, ya, bisa jadi itu alasan pertamanya, tapi masih ada alasan lainnya," ia menyeringai.

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu," ia menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Kau mau coba? _Pineapple tastes very good_!" ia mengangsurkan gulali nanas-nya pada Sherry.

Sherry menyobek sejumput besar gulalinya dan langsung meraupnya begitu saja.

"_Bloody hell_, kau rakus sekali! Banyak benar kau mengambilnya?" seru George heran.

Mata Sherry bergerak ke kiri ke kanan sambil mengecap-ngecap rasa nanas di lidahnya, "Ah, tidak begitu enak, _strawberry still tastes better, even best!_" jawabnya seenaknya.

George terbelalak, "Ya ampun, sudah hampir menelan setengah dari gulaliku dan kau bilang rasanya tidak begitu enak?" ekspresi wajahnya tidak rela.

Sherry tergelak-gelak puas, dan George pun ikut tertawa.

"Rasakan pembalasanku." Perlahan, George mengeluarkan tongkat dari sakunya, memastikan si penjual gulali atau siapapun tidak melihatnya, lalu, "_Hidelius!_"

POP, tiba-tiba gulali Sherry lenyap dari tangannya.

"Ah!" panik dan sebal, serta merta Sherry menggeram, "_Magicum revelioooo!_"

George spontan tergelak-gelak. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya bagai orang bodoh, "Bagaimana kau tahu mantra itu bisa memunculkan kembali gulali-mu? Hahahaha." ia terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya sendiri karena senang.

Sherry memberengut melihatnya kegirangan, "Kembalikan gulaliku! Atau aku pesan lagi, lalu pulang ke rumah!" ancamnya.

George membekap mulutnya sendiri yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa, "Hahaha, mpff... oke, oke... ancamanmu seram sekali, padahal kan aku sudah sengaja ingin mengajakmu pergi sore ini, hehehe."

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya pelan sambil berbisik, "_Magicum revelio!_"

POP, Gulali strawberry muncul lagi di genggaman Sherry, nyaris terjatuh.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Benar kan! Pasti itu mantranya!" seru Sherry merasa menang, memegang _stick_ gulalinya kuat-kuat, takut George menghilangkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu mantaranya?" tanya George penasaran, kembali menyelipkan tongkat ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya, hanya menebak saja. _Magicum_ bisa berarti "_magic_"—sihir, dan _Revelio_ bisa berarti "_reveal_"—menyingkap, mengungkap. Waktu itu, kau menggunakannya untuk menyingkap sihir yang kau sembunyikan pada mobilmu. Jadi kupikir, tentu itu juga bisa digunakan untuk menyingkap sihir yang membuat gulaliku tersembunyi," jelas Sherry diplomatis.

George tersenyum mendengarnya, sekilas ia merasa bagaikan bersama seorang penyihir wanita.

"Gadis cerdas..." ucapnya sambil mengetuk kepala Sherry pelan, "tapi tetap saja bodoh! Kau itu muggle, mana bisa menyihir, dan asal tahu saja, penyihir itu tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa tongkat! hahahaha..." ia tertawa lagi.

Sherry mendengus, "Jangan salah! Siapa tahu aku ini penyihir! Dan kukira penyihir bisa tinggal menjentikkan jari atau melambaikan tangan, atau mengedipkan mata saja untuk melakukan sihir?"

George geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau kebanyakan nonton serial televisi muggle tentang penyihir, yang lebih banyak menampilkan omong kosong ketimbang fakta. Plus, kalau kau penyihir, pasti kau sudah menerima undangan untuk masuk sekolah sihir ketika kau berumur 11 tahun. Bisa jadi, Hogwarts yang mengundangmu..." jelasnya di sela tawanya.

Sherry tertegun sejenak, kemudian dengan cuek mengangkat bahunya, "_Whatever__..._"

Mereka menghabiskan sisa gulali mereka sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa. Sherry sangat menikmati momen sore itu. Menurutnya, rasa manis memang selalu bisa membawa keceriaan di manapun ia berada. George pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sangat menikmati gulali nanas di genggamannya, terlebih dengan seorang gadis manis yang disukainya berada di sisinya.

"Sudah yuk, kita lanjut jalan lagi!" ajak Sherry setelah kedua gulali ludes.

"Tunggu, kita kan belum bayar!" George mengingatkan.

"Astaga... lupa!" Sherry menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

George nyengir. Ia mendekati bapak penjual gulali dan mengangsurkan selembar uang muggle. Sherry terheran-heran melihatnya, apalagi ketika ia mengambil kembalian dan menyimpannya kembali di dompetnya.

"Hei, katamu kalian tidak memakai pecahan mata uang seperti yang muggle gunakan kan?" tanya Sherry ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kini mereka telah berbelok ke jalanan yang di kedua sisinya terdapat banyak café dan pertokoan, "kalian itu menggunakan emas, perak dan—"

"—Perunggu. Ya, benar. Kami menyebutnya Galleon untuk emas, Sickle untuk perak, dan Knut untuk perunggu," jelas George.

"Lalu, darimana kau dapat uang muggle itu?"

"Dari Gringotts, bank penyihir. Disana kau bisa menukar galleonmu dengan mata uang apapun, bahkan mata uang yang dipakai para kaum raksasa di pegunungan sekalipun!"

Sherry terperangah, "Memangnya... raksasa juga punya mata uang sendiri ya?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau sih," George nyengir.

"_Oh, please!_" Sherry memutar bola matanya.

George terkekeh pelan.

Sesampainya mereka di depan sebuah toko usang di sudut jalan sepi yang tampaknya sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya, George tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Sherry bingung.

George meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya. Digenggamnya tangan Sherry erat-erat, "Coba pejamkan matamu sebentar," pintanya.

Sherry menurut. Penyihir nampaknya memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, jadi ia turuti saja entah apa lagi rencananya saat itu.

"Sekarang, buka..." kata George sesaat kemudian.

Ketika matanya membuka secara keseluruhan, Sherry terkejut. Pemandangan di hadapannya sudah sama sekali berubah. Tadinya, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah bangunan toko usang yang papan reklamenya juga sudah miring-miring. Di pintu dan kaca jendelanya yang sudah retak, banyak debu menghitam yang mungkin tebalnya mencapai dua sentimeter. Kini, yang ia saksikan adalah sebuah bangunan café tua yang cukup besar, merangkap penginapan yang tampak sangat asing. Sherry menganga terheran-heran.

"Ini toko kalian?" tanya Sherry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan itu.

"Bukan, ini Leaky Cauldron, _café_ sekaligus penginapan penyihir yang cukup terkenal. Sudah sangat tua memang, kau bisa melihat cat-nya yang sudah banyak terkelupas, tapi ini tetap menjadi salah satu tempat berkumpul favorit para penyihir," jelas George, "ayo kita masuk." ia menarik Sherry masuk ke dalam café.

Di dalam café, banyak orang dengan penampilan yang aneh—penampilan penyihir: jubah besar, topi kerucut, sepatu bot kulit yang tebal padahal tidak sedang banjir... dan lain lain. Mereka bergantian menyapa George, dan George hanya melambaikan tangan pada mereka sembari sesekali balas menepuk bahu atau berjabat tangan. Mereka juga bertanya tentang Sherry, tapi George hanya tersenyum sambil menjelaskan bahwa mereka agak terburu-buru dan hanya sekedar lewat.

Kemudian, ia mengajak Sherry ke halaman belakang café yang sempit, dan mereka berhadapan dengan tembok bata yang tinggi.

"Ngapain kita di tempat sempit begini?" tanya Sherry.

George hanya tersenyum, mengeluarkan tongkat dari sakunya, dan kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkannya perlahan ke tembok bata dengan berirama.

Tiba-tiba, tembok bata tersebut bergerak perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit batu-batu bata di bagian tengahnya menyingkir sendiri ke sisi kiri dan kanan. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah lubang semakin terbuka di bagian tengah tembok bata tersebut, sampai akhirnya membuka lebar dan berubah menjadi lubang sebesar gapura yang sempurna menuju suatu tempat baru—sebuah jalan setapak di hadapan mereka.

"Nah Sherry, selamat datang di Diagon Alley!"

Mata Sherry membelalak takjub. Deretan pertokoan unik berjejer di sisi kiri kanan jalan. Banyak penyihir sibuk berseliweran kesana kemari, keluar masuk toko-toko yang sesak dan padat oleh barang dagangan yang dijejalkan.

Sherry langsung sibuk bercelingak-celinguk sambil terus menggenggam erat jemari George, tidak rela kalau ketika tangan George ia lepaskan, pemandangan di depan matanya hilang begitu saja.

Seakan tahu apa yang gadisnya pikirkan, George bertanya, "Kenapa kau genggam tanganku erat begini? Kau takut nyasar ya? Tenang kau akan tetap disini kok kalau kau lepas tanganku. Sana, pergilah melihat-lihat yang kau mau!"

"Oh ya? Baiklah!" Sherry melepas pegangannya dan langsung menghampiri toko pertama yang menarik perhatiannya: _Flourish and Blott's._

"Itu toko buku penyihir," seru George yang sudah tertinggal dibelakang Sherry, "Kau mau masuk melihat-lihat?"

Sherry berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng. Sherry beranjak ke toko berikutnya: _Madam Malkin's._ dari jendela kacanya, Sherry melihat banyak pakaian penyihir yang digantung atau dipasang di mannequin, potongan-potongan kain tak terpakai berserakan dimana-mana.

"Penyihir memesan jubah sekolah dan pesta disini." terang George.

Sherry mengangguk-angguk, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

"Ah!" Sherry berhenti di depan toko yang menjual berbagai jenis hewan, _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, "banyak burung hantu dan kucing!" serunya.

Kali ini, Ia masuk ke dalam tokonya. George mengikuti di belakangnya dengan riang.

"Huwaaa lucu!" Sherry mengetuk-ngetuk kandang burung hantu putih berkepala bundar dengan mata kuningnya yang cerah. Si burung hantu bergerak-gerak di dalam kandangnya dengan riang. Sherry menoleh ke kandang di sebelahnya. Seekor burung hantu coklat yang gagah sedang menyisiri bulunya dengan angkuh. Sherry tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ahahaha, mentang-mentang kau tampan, sikapmu sombong sekali!" serunya pada burung hantu itu.

George tertawa. Sherry tampak sangat menikmati kunjungan ke_ Eeylops._ Ia mendapati Sherry ternyata seorang pecinta binatang.

Mereka lanjut berjalan, sampai akhirnya Sherry tertegun ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjulang tinggi dengan nomer 93 berwarna perak menempel di sudut kanan atas tembok dekat pintunya. Bangunan itu bercat magenta, dan di puncak bangunannya, terdapat patung besar setengah badan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memakai topi tinggi pesulap. Dari dalam topi yang dikenakan dan dilepas otomatis tiap beberapa detik itu, ada seekor kelinci di atas kepala patung penyihir pria itu yang muncul dan menghilang, laksana sulap yang sering muncul di tayangan stasiun televisi muggle. Sherry memandang dari kaca jendelanya ke dalam bangunan tersebut, melihat deretan rak-rak yang penuh dengan toples-toples berisi permen warna-warni dan benda-benda unik lainnya. Kerumunan penyihir cilik berjejal di meja kasir, menunggu dilayani oleh seorang penyihir wanita berambut pirang. Sherry tertawa, ia merasa mengenal karakteristik tempat semacam ini. Sherry menoleh ke arah George yang sudah berjalan mendekat. George tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Ini... ini tokomu kan?"

George tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, betul! Ayo masuk!" George menggandeng tangan Sherry dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Lonceng berdentang ketika pintu mengayun membuka. Penyihir berambut pirang itu menyempatkan diri mengucapkan selamat datang di tengah kesibukannya melayani para pelanggan cilik,

"Selamat datang Mr. Weasley, selamat datang—"

"—Sherry Huang, Verity," sambung George.

"Ah ya, selamat datang Miss Huang," lanjut penyihir bernama Verity itu.

"Itu Verity, karyawan kami. Dia sangat berjasa bagi toko kami, terutama saat sedang ramai dan saat toko sebentar lagi tutup, para pelanggan pasti membludak, dan dia selalu kerepotan di meja kasir," cengir George.

Sherry mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko. _"Astaga, ternyata tokonya bahkan jauh lebih luas dari yang kubayangkan!"_ Pikirnya. Dan antusiasme pelanggan yang sedemikian besar membuatnya paham benar kenapa pria disampingnya ini bisa menjadi seorang milyarder muda.

George mengajaknya berjalan ke bagian belakang toko, menuju sebuah ruangan di balik tirai dengan sebuah pintu bertuliskan _"Staff Only"_, dan membuka pintunya.

"Fred, kami datang," kata George pada seorang pria yang sedang membungkuk di tengah tumpukan dus yang ditata seadanya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yang dipanggil bangkit dan menoleh, nyengir identik dengan yang memanggilnya.

Sherry melotot. _"Ya ampun, ternyata mereka benar-benar kembar identik!_" Serunya dalam hati. Dari atas sampai bawah, mereka benar-benar serupa. Untuk saat ini di mata Sherry, hanya pakaian mereka yang membuat mereka berbeda. George mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hijau, sedangkan Fred mengenakan jas kerja berwarna magenta.

Fred berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai Sherry!" sapanya sambil nyengir, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sherry menjabat tangannya dan terus menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Hai Fred..."

Fred menoleh ke George, "George, kau lihat kan? Sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangan pacarmu, ia terpesona padaku!" ia menyeringai.

"Tidak semudah itu _mate_, auraku lebih memikat darimu, dia tahu itu..." balas George menyeringai.

Sherry mendengus, "Kalian ini sama saja," katanya sambil geleng-geleng, "sama-sama kurang kerjaan, memuji-muji diri sendiri terus,"

"Tapi setidaknya aku menguraikan lebih banyak fakta daripada Fred, _love_," George mencolek dagu Sherry pelan.

Sherry berjengit.

"_Nonsense!_" Fred menyela, "sudahlah, aku sedang tidak berminat berebut gadis denganmu, karena ini kali pertama kau berhasil memenangkan hati wanita tanpa ia kutaklukkan terlebih dahulu. Itupun mungkin karena Sherry hanya bertemu denganmu saja saat itu, bayangkan kalau ia bertemu denganku juga George, jangan-jangan kau tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali..."

George dan Sherry berpandangan dengan sangsi mendengarnya.

"Tapi, untuk kesempatan yang istimewa ini," lanjut Fred, "aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian. Ayo ke atas, sambil menunggu Verity menutup toko, aku akan menghidangkan makan malam yang spesial untuk kalian berdua—dan juga untukku tentunya," Fred keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang berada di samping ruang kerja mereka.

"Di atas itu flat kami," George menjelaskan, menjawab pandangan bertanya dari Sherry, "ayo naik..." George menarik tangannya, dan mereka menaiki tangga menuju flat.

Fred sibuk di dapur flat, sementara Sherry duduk di sofa panjang bersama George. George sangat senang Sherry ada disana bersama mereka. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum, seakan ia punya terlalu banyak energi yang harus ia buang sedikit demi sedikit supaya ia tidak menggila. Ia merasa lega melihat gadis itu tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap tidak nyaman ataupun curiga terhadap dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, George menyadari perkenalan singkat yang menyatukan mereka tentu belum bisa dibilang cukup untuk menjadi modal membina "sesuatu" yang kuat, Ia perlu meyakinkan Sherry lebih dalam sebagaimana ia juga membutuhkan itu dari gadis muggle itu. Dalam hati, ia sering heran terhadap dirinya sendiri, mengapa secepat itu ia memutuskan menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang gadis—terlebih ia seorang muggle. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat bergairah dan bersemangat tiap memikirkan itu, maka ia pun tidak mau banyak ambil pusing. Toh, kebersamaannya dengan Sherry selalu menghadirkan keceriaan yang menyegarkan baginya.

Sherry mengamati keseluruhan flat itu dari tempatnya duduk. Tembok ruangan flat si kembar berwarna salem cerah. Ada dua kamar tidur yang di masing-masing pintunya ditempeli huruf "F" dan "G" dari emas, mewakili nama masing-masing mereka. Di sudut ruangan ada rak berisi cukup banyak buku, yang menurut George sebagian besar adalah referensi produk-produk ciptaan mereka yang sekarang sudah ditata rapi di rak-rak toko. Di sebelah rak buku, terdapat perapian dengan api yang menyala dan kayu-kayu yang meretih terbakar. Di seberang ruangan yang terhalang oleh tembok pembatas ruangan, ada dapur, tempat dimana Fred sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan. Meja makan, lemari kabinet untuk meletakkan barang-barang koleksi masing-masing, serta beberapa sofa malas dan meja kecil lainnya tertata rapi di setiap sisi ruangan. Menurut Sherry, flat itu cukup luas untuk hanya ditempati mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, ia merasa nyaman berada di situ.

Beberapa saat kemudian Fred datang dengan porsi-porsi besar ayam panggang bawang bombay, cumi cincang pedas, serta salmon rebus manis dengan telur, mayonnaise dan minyak zaitun melayang-layang menuju meja makan dan mendarat dengan mulus disana. Bau yang begitu menggoda menguar dari makanan-makanan tersebut, dan Sherry menggeleng-geleng takjub melihat 'pesona' keindahan objek menggiurkan di hadapannya, yang adalah hasil karya seorang pemuda pengusaha toko lelucon.

Fred berkacak pinggang dan George tersenyum puas dengan karya Fred.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi kan?" tanya Fred bangga.

"Ya Tuhan... kau benar-benar hebat! Ini semua pasti sangat lezat!" seru Sherry kagum sambil mengamati makanan di meja itu bergantian.

"Untuk hal ini, sobat tua di sebelahku ini juga ahlinya, Sherry," Fred melirik ke arah George sambil nyengir.

"_Cheers mate,_" George balas nyengir kembar padanya, "kalau kau anak dari Molly Weasley, kau—mau tak mau—pasti bisa melakukan semua ini Sherry,"

Sherry mengangguk-angguk senang, "Kalau begitu, waktu itu kau benar George, aku harus mencoba masakan ibumu juga suatu hari nanti. Kalau anaknya saja bisa membuat yang sehebat ini, aku bertaruh ibunya pasti seorang master!" serunya.

"George bilang, kau sangat menikmati malam istimewa kalian di Scarborough. Jadi, cumi dan salmon segar ini kami pesan langsung dari sana," jelas Fred.

Sherry menarik napas keras-keras saking senangnya. Seafood adalah salah satu pilihan makanan favoritnya. Ia mengingat wisata kuliner yang begitu dinikmatinya bersama George di Scarborough, yang juga menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi mereka. Mereka makan begitu banyak _Fish and Chips_ dan juga berbagai makanan laut lainnya disana. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada makanan yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Lady Sherry Huang, kami kembar Weasley menjamu anda di istana kami, selamat menikmati hidangan yang ada..." kata George penuh khidmat.

Serta merta, mereka berdua bersamaan membungkuk memberi hormat khas pria bangsawan dengan tangan kanan mereka di dada dan tangan kiri mereka di belakang pinggang.

"Wow..." ucap Sherry pelan, terpesona dengan pemandangan yang begitu menawan.

_"Beruntung benar kelurga Weasley, punya stok dua anak laki-laki seperti mereka... Hahaha."_

Setelah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan Fred untuk mereka bertiga, mereka turun ke toko untuk melihat produk-produk _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_—nama toko milik Fred dan George. Verity sudah menutup toko dan pulang, jadi saat ini hanya mereka bertiga di dalam toko, dan Sherry bebas mengeksplorasi seluruh isinya.

"Nah Sherry, karena ini pertama kali kau kesini, dan karena kau adalah seseorang yang spesial bagiku, maka untuk hari ini, kau bisa mengambil apa saja yang kau mau, gratis, oke?" kata George.

Fred mendadak membuat suara seperti orang tersedak, "_Bloody hell_, George? Gratis? Cuma-cuma maksudmu George? Tanpa sekeping knut-pun?" Wajah Fred langsung shock dan tertekan.

"Kukoreksi kata-kataku, kau kikir brengsek, untuk malam ini, aku yang akan mentraktirnya dengan uang pribadiku, dan seluruh biayanya akan kumasukkan ke dalam brankas kita malam ini juga—ya, kau yang akan menyaksikannya sendiri!" sambar George cepat.

Fred menghembuskan napas lega, dan Sherry tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh anak kembar sekaligus dua pengusaha muda yang unik dan konyol, pikirnya.

"Fred benar, George. Kalau kau seperti itu, kalian bisa rugi, bahkan bangkrut!" ujar Sherry.

"Tentu, _yeah_, tentu saja Fred benar," George mengangguk-angguk, "makanya tadi kubilang, kesempatan gratis ini untuk hari ini saja, lain kali kalau kau menginginkan produk kami, kau harus bayar sendiri, oke?"

"Tentu, tentu," Sherry ikut mengangguk-angguk bersemangat, "nanti kau antar aku ke bank kalian untuk menukar uang ya!" katanya.

"Jadi," Fred memotong tak sabar, "karena urusan pendanaan dan negosiasi lainnya sudah beres, apalagi yang ditunggu? Mari kuantar kau melihat keseluruhan produk kami, calon-pelanggan-istimewa-merangkap-kekasih-salah-satu-pemilik-_Weasleys'-Wizard-Wheezes!_" Ia meraih tangan Sherry dan menariknya menuju deretan rak toko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari trik-trik sederhana kami?" Fred mengajaknya ke seksi mainan.

Ia mengambil sebuah topi dari salah satu rak, "Ini adalah Topi Tanpa Kepala. Mengapa dinamai demikian? Kau coba lah sendiri. George, antar gadismu ke cermin terdekat," seringai Fred sambil mengangsurkan topi itu ke tangan Sherry.

George menuntun Sherry menuju sebuah cermin setinggi tubuh pria dewasa dengan ukiran bercat emas, "Pakailah, dan jangan berkedip," kata George.

Pelan-pelan Sherry mengenakan topi itu di kepalanya dan... ia menjerit seketika.

"Huwaaaaa! Mana kepalaku?" Sherry meraba-raba tempat kepalanya seharusnya berada. Kepala beserta topinya masih ada disana, tapi di depan matanya, di dalam pantulan cermin, ia tampak laksana hantu pastur berkepala buntung yang sering muncul di film-film misteri.

Fred dan George tergelak-gelak. Sherry melepas dan memasang topi itu berulang kali. Kepalanya muncul dan menghilang.

"Wow, kalian... kalian benar-benar menciptakan 'sesuatu'!" Sherry menarik napas puas, dan mengembalikan topi itu pada George.

"Tentu saja ini semua 'sesuatu', kau pikir apakah yang kami kelola selama ini? Usaha terompet tahun baru?" Fred membelalakkan mata.

Sherry terkekeh.

George mengajaknya melihat-lihat lagi. Ia menunjukkan beberapa tongkat sihir palsu yang balik mengerjai si pemegang ketika dijentikkan, teleskop yang menonjok mata si pemakai, mobil mainan yang bisa terbang tanpa remote control, dan macam-macam lagi.

Mereka berjalan ke seksi benda-benda yang di desain untuk perlindungan.

"Ini koleksi peralatan yang kami ciptakan untuk perlindungan. Percaya lah Sherry, bahkan orang-orang dewasa yang waras pun berjejal di seksi ini..." jelas Fred bangga.

"Ini," George menunjuk satu set pakaian pelindung, "adalah Topi, Sarung Tangan, dan Jubah Perisai. Percaya atau tidak, kementerian sihir—ya, kementerian sihir Sherry, mereka memesan lima ratus set produk ini untuk memfasilitasi keamanan staf-nya!"

"Tadinya kami hanya membuat topinya saja, sekadar untuk lelucon, akan tetapi setelah permintaan dari kementerian itu, jubah dan sarung tangannya pun kami jadikan produk tetap kami," tambah Fred.

"Dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam mantra pelindung, satu set perisai ini efektif untuk melindungi penggunanya dari berbagai macam kutukan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, ya, memang tidak begitu efektif untuk kutukan-kutukan dengan tingkat melukai yang tinggi, seperti kutukan untuk membunuh," tutup George.

Sherry memandang mereka berdua bergantian, "Brilian, ini brilian, _guys_!" ucap Sherry jujur, "apakah penyihir semuda kalian memang biasa menciptakan peralatan seperti ini?"

Fred dan George berpandangan, kemudian nyengir identik.

"Kalau ya, tentulah bisnis kami tidak akan jadi sebesar ini," jawab George bangga.

Sherry mengangguk-angguk paham. Dalam hati, ia semakin terkagum-kagum pada kedua pria tampan di hadapannya.

Setelah berkeliling melihat banyak produk di toko si kembar, dari Bubuk Menghilang Instant dari Peru sampai ke Penghilang Jerawat Ajaib dalam Sepuluh Detik, mereka sampai di pojok permen sihir.

"Jadi, kenapa di antara permen-permen ini tidak ada yang rasa nanas?" tanya Sherry, mengingat obrolan mereka tentang rasa nanas ketika makan gulali di taman kota.

"Karena semua permen ini di desain untuk membuat sensasi tidak menyenangkan," cengir George.

"Hah?"

"Kau tertarik mencoba? George, kau bayar satu _Skiving Snackbox_ ini ya!" Fred mengambil satu kotak bertuliskan _Skiving Snackbox_ dan mengajak Sherry dan George mengikutinya duduk di tangga flat.

"Sherry, memangnya kau mau mencobanya?" suara George terdengar campuran khawatir dan geli.

Sherry terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian seringai muncul di wajahnya, "_Why not_? Kalian punya _antidote_-nya kan?"

"Cerdas!" Fred menjentikkan jarinya, "tentu saja kami punya! Ayo, kau bisa langsung mencoba ini! Pastiles Pemuntah!" Fred mengangsurkan permen dengan dua sisi warna berbeda.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sherry.

"Seperti namanya, ini pastiles yang membuatmu muntah-muntah hebat Sherry, kami menciptakannya lengkap dengan penawarnya. Lihat, kau makan sisi yang berwarna hitam ini, dan kau akan mulai menunjukkan reaksi sakit parah, tapi setelah kau makan sisi yang kuning ini, kau akan sembuh, sehat seperti sedia kala," jelas George.

Sherry mengerutkan kening, "Lalu, kenapa pula orang ingin membuat dirinya muntah-muntah dan kemudian memakan penawarnya lagi?" tanyanya heran.

Lagi-lagi si kembar nyengir identik, "Karena terkadang kau ingin mangkir dari sekolah atau kegiatan membosankan lainnya, tapi kau tak punya cukup alasan untuk melakukannya," jawab George.

"—atau kau mau berpura-pura baik terhadap seseorang, padahal kau sendiri yang diam-diam mencelakainya, itu juga bisa!" timpal Fred.

"—atau kau ingin mengerjai seseorang, kemudian di tengah jalan kau menyesal atau kasihan, kau selalu bisa memberikan penawarnya," tambah George.

Sherry terperangah mendengarnya. Fred dan George menunggu. Dalam hati, George mendadak sedikit gelisah dan khawatir kalau hal itu ternyata sama sekali tidak lucu bagi gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Sherry tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Buahahahahah! Kocak! Seru! Konyol!" serunya seketika, "tentu aku harus membawa pulang permen-permen ini nanti! Sekarang, sini aku coba!" Sherry menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Fred.

George yang terbelalak mendengarnya buru-buru mengambil ember dari tumpukannya di sudut ruangan, yang memang disediakan untuk para pelanggan yang berminat mencoba sampel produk-produk mereka.

Fred yang tidak bisa memikirkan ide lebih menarik dari melihat seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan tingkat keberanian—dan selera humor tinggi seperti itu, langsung mengangsurkan potongan hitam dari Pastiles Pemuntah padanya. "Nih, kunyahlah pelan-pelan," katanya. Matanya membuka lebar-lebar, menunggu reaksi gadis di hadapannya sembari gadis itu mulai memasukkan Pastiles Pemuntah ke mulutnya.

Sebaliknya, George sedikit khawatir, ia berdiri di sisi Sherry dan memeganginya erat-erat supaya tidak lemas karena muntah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gadis itu mulai muntah-muntah hebat. Cairan putih kekuningan keluar begitu banyak dari perutnya, tumpah ke dalam ember di hadapannya. Fred menyaksikannya dengan ekspresi "haus", sementara George bingung mau tertawa atau khawatir.

Sherry terus-terusan muntah hebat, dan Fred belum juga memberikan permen penawarnya. Wajah Sherry memucat dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin. George memeganginya dengan gelisah, dan dengan tak sabar ia berseru pada Fred,

"Oi Fred! Ayo cepat berikan permen penawarnya!"

Tersadar dari keasyikannya, Fred langsung mengangsurkan potongan kuning pastiles itu pada Sherry. Karena lemas, Sherry tak sanggup menggapainya. George buru-buru mengambil potongan itu dan menyuapkannya pada Sherry.

Setelah susah payah mengunyah dan menelan permen penawar tersebut, Sherry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia menatap Fred dan George bergantian, kemudian tertawa, "Ah! Luar biasa! Aku bahkan tidak merasa seperti kurang suatu apapun!" serunya senang, menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Fred menyeringai puas, sementara George menghembuskan napas lega. Ia bingung mengapa ia khawatir seperti itu, padahal ia yang menciptakan permen itu bersama kembarannya dan tahu bahwa produk mereka itu tidak berbahaya. Biasanya, ia menjadikan tontonan semacam itu sebagai hiburan, dan ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika pelanggan bisa membuktikan sendiri keampuhan produknya, tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda.

Berikutnya, Sherry mencoba Nogat Mimisan yang membuatnya mimisan parah, dan Kudapan Demam yang membuat ia seketika terkena demam tinggi. Ketika Fred mengangsurkannya setengah potong Permen Pingsan yang, tentu saja, bisa mengakibatkan pingsan, George mencegahnya.

"Aku tak mau kita membuatnya pingsan Fred, apa yang akan dipikirkan Mr. Huang kalau dia mendengar itu? Membuat seorang gadis hilang kesadaran di kediaman dua pemuda seperti kita bukanlah ide bagus Fred," papar George.

Fred terbelalak mendengarnya, sementara Sherry menatap George sambil tertegun. Ada aliran hangat menjalari hatinya saat itu. Setelah ia menunjukkan pada George dan kembarannya bahwa dia tidak kenal takut dan juga mencintai lelucon, George tetap mengkhawatirkannya, dan menunjukkan sikap melindungi terhadapnya.

Fred mengangkat bahu, "_Well_... baiklah, jadi, setelah ini kita akan melakukan pertunjukan _Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz_-_bangs_ kah?" tanyanya pada George. Fred sebenarnya agak terkejut dengan sikap George, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak komplain apa-apa.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Sherry berkeliling toko sekali lagi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya membawa pulang sebotol Penghilang Jerawat Ajaib dalam Sepuluh Detik untuk jaga-jaga apabila suatu saat ia terkena masalah jerawat.

Sherry menunggu di luar toko ketika Fred dan George keluar dengan membawa dua buah sapu terbang dan sebuah kantung besar.

"Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Sherry pada Fred.

"Sapu terbang,"

"Aku tahu..." Sherry memutar bola matanya, "itu, yang di kantung!" tunjuk Sherry.

"Salah satu produk kami yang paling spektakuler," jawab Fred.

_"Weasleys' Wildfire Whizbangs..."_ sambung George.

Sherry menatap mereka berdua. Fred mengikat kantong plastik besar itu di sapunya dengan sihir, dan George sudah mengambil posisi di atas sapunya.

"Kau mau di depan atau di belakang?" tanya George.

Sherry menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau mau di depan atau di belakang?" ulang George.

Sherry tetap menatapnya tak mengerti.

Fred geleng-geleng gemas, "Ckckck, kau kira kita ini sedang mau melakukan apa, Sherry? Bersih-bersih toko? Kita akan berangkat, dan kau mau duduk dimana? Di depan atau di belakang George?" tanyanya langsung.

"Oh," Sherry ber-oh pelan, baru paham bahwa ia baru saja mendapat ajakan untuk merasakan apa yang disebut 'terbang dengan sapu', "mmm... aku mau di depan..." cengirnya.

Mata George membulat, "Yakin? Angin dari depan kuat sekali loh?"

Sherry hanya mengangguk-angguk bersemangat, dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di hadapan George.

Fred bersumpah melihat rona merah di telinga George, tapi ia hanya nyengir dan berkata, "Hati-hati George, dia bukan gadis-gadis Quidditch…" seringainya.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Fred dan George menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, dan mereka bertiga langsung terbang melesat menembus langit malam.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Mereka mendarat di perbukitan yang cukup luas dan indah. Angin musim gugur yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang, dibawa oleh pepohonan di sekitar mereka. George buru-buru memasangkan mantel tambahan ke tubuh Sherry yang terbatuk-batuk karena kedinginan, disusul ekspresi wajah Fred yang berlagak mau muntah melihat tindakan ekstra perhatian George pada Sherry.

Fred menggelar tikar lipat yang dibawanya di dalam kantung dan mempersilahkan Sherry untuk duduk disana, sementara ia dan George mulai menyiapkan pertunjukkan kembang apinya. Sherry mengamati dengan seksama berbagai varian kembang api yang dibawa Fred: sekilas tampak sama saja dengan yang biasa digunakan oleh Muggle. George mulai menyalakan sumbu-sumbunya, dan bergegas menghampiri Sherry.

"Ayo, cepat naik!" Ia mengangkat sapunya lagi dari tanah.

"Loh? Kok? Bukannya kita mau melihat kembang apinya?" tanya Sherry bingung.

"Iya, tapi kita melihatnya sambil terbang! Kebetulan ini varian baru dari seri _Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs_, jadi bisa dibilang ini salah satu pertunjukkan perdananya!" Seru Fred.

Sherry terperangah, tapi George mengulurkan tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Ayo!", katanya.

Sherry langsung naik ke atas sapu, memposisikan diri di depan George, dan mereka pun perlahan naik ke awan.

"Siap!" Fred menjentikan tongkatnya ke kembang-kembang api yang sudah dinyalakan sumbunya dan...

WUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS... Ratusan kembang api warna warni terbang ke udara. George dan Fred langsung bersamaan mengendalikan sapunya, menyeruak ke dalam cahaya dimana kembang-kembang api itu meledak. Sherry panik setengah mati karena takut terkena panas yang menyakitkan dari percikan kembang api tersebut, tapi di luar dugaan, percikan-percikan kembang api itu terasa sejuk ketika bertabrakan dengan kulitnya. Sherry ber "wah-wah" heboh melihat semburat warna merah, ungu, hijau, biru, kuning, dan banyak lagi berbaur di depan matanya, menciptakan gelombang fantasi bagai di dunia khayal.

"Kau suka?" Tanya George setengah berteriak, mengalahkan deru angin.

"Ya!" Seru Sherry. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Keren bukan?" Fred menyambar dari seberang arah, "Ini belum apa-apa!"

DUAAAARRRRRRRRR! Beberapa kembang api lagi meluncur di udara, tapi kali ini, dalam bentuk hewan berwarna-warni: burung hantu berwarna kuning dan biru terbang dengan indah melewati telinga Sherry, seekor anjing berwarna merah berlari-lari sambil mengigit tulang berwarna hijau, dua ekor anak kucing dengan bulu coklat dan merah muda sedang bermain pura-pura-duel sambil berlari-lari dan berguling-guling. Kelinci warna biru terang melompat-lompat di depan mata Sherry seperti mengajak bermain.

"Kau mau tangkap kelinci itu? Kelihatannya ia ingin kau kejar." ucap George, berbicara ke telinga Sherry yang berjarak tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya! Ya!" Sherry mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Binar dimatanya telah memantulkan pesona warna kembang api _Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs_.

George mengendalikan sapunya dengan cepat, tak peduli lagi angin malam yang sadis menampar-nampar. Nuansa kembang api dan langit malam bertaburan bintang terasa terlalu indah untuk membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

"Tangkaplah dia kalau kau mau, aku akan memegangimu!" Seru George.

Sherry melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari sapu sementara George mengulurkan tangannya yang kokoh dan besar, melingkari perut Sherry untuk mencegahnya jatuh dari sapu.

Sherry menjerit-jerit heboh ketika ia mengejar kelinci biru terang yang terus saja berhasil menghindar ketika ia berusaha menangkapnya, sementara Fred sedang asyik bermain lempar frisbee dengan si anjing merah dan temannya yang berwarna kuning emas.

"Larinya cepat sekali, kelinci itu! Tak bisakah kau kendalikan lebih cepat?" Sherry berseru pada George, antusias. Suaranya bahkan serak karena angin kencang yang menerobos kerongkongannya.

"Apa kau serius? Ini sudah sangat cepat, kau tak takut jatuh?" tanya George setengah terkejut, setengah khawatir.

"Ah, tapi aku mau tangkap dia!" Sherry tetap bersikukuh.

George menyeringai, "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi itu artinya kau memaksaku untuk memelukmu lebih erat lagi, karena kau bisa jatuh dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari ini."

Sherry terbelalak. Di tengah langit malam cerah, George masih bisa melihat semu merah di pipi gadis itu, yang kini jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi, tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawaban Sherry, George langsung memperkuat pelukannya di tubuh gadis itu dan mempercepat laju sapunya, menyusul si kelinci biru.

Sherry menjerit kegirangan, dan tangannya semakin liar menggapai-gapai di udara. Si kelinci menyeruak di antara gelombang-gelombang warna-warni kembang api sejuk yang telah diledakkan sebelumnya, mengganggu permainan frisbee Fred dan para anjing, serta menabrak kucing-kucing yang sedang adu tarung seru. Burung-burung tak mau kalah, terus berseliweran di depan wajah Sherry seakan ingin membantu si kelinci untuk kabur.

George ikut gemas. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan sapunya, sekaligus mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Sherry, menikmati momen yang begitu menyenangkan itu dengan semangat maha dahsyat.

Si kelinci menembus awan. Dengan segera, George terbang menyusul dan berseru, "Ayo Sherry! Cepat! Tangkap dia! Tangkap!"

Tubuh Sherry kini sudah benar-benar condong. Dengan kekuatan maksimal, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menangkap kelinci biru itu. Ia nyaris terjatuh kalau George tak sigap mengendalikan posisi sapu dan memeganginya dengan erat. Tapi, perhatian mereka akan itu teralih ketika...

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…. Kelinci itu serta merta lenyap dari tangan Sherry, berganti dengan ledakan kembang api warna-warni berbentuk bunga-bunga mawar berjatuhan.

Sherry memekik tertahan karena takjub. Mereka bertiga sejenak diam, menggantung di udara menyaksikan hasil spektakuler dari penangkapan sang kelinci.

George mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Sherry, "Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanyanya lembut.

Sherry hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, ia tak pernah tahu ada hidup yang seindah ini, sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu ada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan se-luarbiasa George, dan Fred tentunya.

Setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan "bunga kelinci" sampai semuanya hilang di tengah pekat langit malam, mereka lanjut bermain dengan kucing, burung, anjing, kancil, monyet, dan banyak lagi, sampai akhirnya semuanya menghilang, dan mereka terkapar kelelahan di atas rumput bukit.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Fred duduk santai di atas rumput di sisi kiri Sherry, menghela napas. Di sisi kanan Sherry, George tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"_Hey girl_, kau tahu?" Fred memulai.

"Apa?"

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa mengenal George, hmmm—kami berdua, maksudku—tapi.. _yeah_ dalam kasus ini, George," ujarnya.

Sherry mengangkat alis, "Maksudmu?" ia duduk menekuk lututnya dan bertopang dagu sambil menatap Fred.

Bukannya tak ada ide sama sekali tentang apa yang dimaksud Fred, tapi ia ingin mendengar apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tampan itu tentang hubungannya dengan kembarannya, yang sama tampannya—mungkin lebih, bagi Sherry.

"Tidak begitu serius, yang ingin kukatakan ini," cengir Fred, "aku hanya ingin bilang, sedikit aneh, tapi menyenangkan juga, melihat George memutuskan untuk mengencani seorang gadis, apalagi ia—"

"—Muggle?" sambung Sherry, sudah hapal mengenai hal status darah yang membedakan mereka itu.

"Yep," Fred mengangguk, "kami bermain-main dengan banyak penyihir cantik, kau tahu..." seringainya.

Sherry mengangkat bahu, "Sebenarnya aku tak tahu, tapi tak begitu keberatan untuk tahu, dan juga tak begitu keberatan kalaupun aku sudah tahu," ia balas menyeringai.

Fred menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dalam-dalam, menilai. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa, bersama gadis ini mereka berdua akan merasakan lebih banyak tawa, terlebih bagi George. Ia memang masih tidak habis pikir dengan konsep menjalin suatu hubungan, tapi bersama Sherry sepertinya bukan ide buruk, paling tidak, sepertinya gadis ini tidak keberatan diajak meledakkan rumah bersama-sama.

"Kau suka meledakkan rumah?" Tanya Fred tiba-tiba, agak sedikit tidak sadar juga kenapa ia mendadak menanyakan itu.

"Hah?" Sherry sedikit ternganga, kemudian tertawa, "hahaha tidak, tidak, tidak... Aku tidak se-ahli kalian dalam hal itu. Aslinya, aku bukan pembuat onar atau semacamnya. Aku hanya sedikit pandai menghargai sesuatu yang luar biasa, seperti produk-produk kalian, misalnya. Menurutku ciptaan kalian luar biasa dan aku sangat menghargainya, tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujui dan mau bersekongkol dengan kalian dalam berbuat onar dan jail. Lagipula..." Ia berhenti sejenak, sekedar menciptakan efek yang membuat penasaran,

"Apa?" tanya Fred tak sabar.

"Lagipula ketika aku bertemu dengan ibu kalian di The Burrow," lanjut Sherry, "dia memelukku erat dan bilang bahwa dia sangat bersyukur aku tidak tampak seperti gadis yang cocok bersekongkol meledakkan rumah bersama kalian," seringainya.

"Hah?" Fred terbelalak, kemudian tertawa. "_Bloody hell_, Mom. Dia itu cerewet sekali. Terbukti kan, menjadi anak yang patuh bisa jadi salah satu alasan terhalangnya kau menuju suatu kesuksesan," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Ya, Fred sangat menyayangi ibunya, tapi baginya, melarang seorang anak untuk menggapai impian hanya karena kekhwatiran-kekhwatiran bodoh itu terdengar tak masuk akal. Untuk hal ini, Fred sangat puas ibunya akhirnya mengakui itu, walau terus saja sesekali ibunya mengajukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, membuat Fred memutar bola mata dengan malas di hadapannya. Tapi diam-diam, Fred terkadang menghabiskan semalaman di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk memastikan bisnis mereka aman dan dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

Sherry tersenyum, "Kalian keren, dan aku mengagumi itu, teruslah berjuang menggapai impian tertinggi kalian selagi itu masih bisa dicapai. Kalau aku... mungkin tidak bisa menggapai impian yang baru-baru ini memenuhi pikiranku..."

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi penyihir seperti kalian," Sherry menghela napas, "aku kira itu sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari... ternyata itu ada di dalam darah ya..." Ucapnya kecewa.

Sebenarnya Fred ingin membalas kalimat itu dengan ledekan, tapi mendengar kesungguhan dan kekecewaan dalam suara gadis itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alih-alih, ia mengelus bahu Sherry lembut, "Hey, tidak perlu sekecewa itu, kau sudah bertemu kami dan produk-produk kami, bukankah dengan menggunakan itu, kau akan serasa melakukan sihir?" Hibur Fred.

Sherry tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar... Produk kalian memang membuatku serasa bisa menyihir, aku pasti akan sering menggunakannya nanti," ujarnya. Ia tahu rasanya pasti tetap saja berbeda, tapi seperti ini saja pun ia sudah bersyukur.

Fred mengangguk, "Tentu, tentu, silahkan! Tapi ingat... Kau harus bayar ya!" Fred mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

Sherry terkikik geli dan langsung meninju lengan Fred, "Dasar kau! Tenang saja! Aku bukan pelanggan miskin kok!"

Mereka pun tergelak-gelak bersama.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Dalam sekejap, Sherry sudah akrab dengan Fred, dan itu menciptakan suatu sensasi tersendiri di hati George. Fred adalah orang pertama yang ia harapkan bisa menerima apapun yang menjadi pilihannya, dan bahwa Fred tampak tak keberatan ("_peduli apa kalaupun dia keberatan_," George berkeras di dalam pikirannya sendiri), bahkan tampak terhibur dengan kehadiran Sherry, membuatnya sangat puas dan lega.

Pagi itu, George menjemput Sherry untuk berkunjung ke _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, karena di sekolahnya sedang diadakan rapat guru, dan semua murid boleh pulang lebih cepat. George meninggalkan Sherry di toko untuk melihat-lihat produk, sementara ia menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya di flat. Setelah semua selesai, George turun ke toko dan mendapati Fred dan Sherry sedang bermain bersama para piggmypuff yang diternakkan oleh dirinya dan Fred. Sherry dan Fred masing-masing memegang seekor piggmypuff, dan berpura-pura membuat piggmypuff itu seakan sedang bertengkar, masing-masing bersuara seakan para piggmypuff lah yang berbicara.

"Tuan Boogey, Anda tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di tempat kami lagi, kecuali Anda mau membayar pajak dan berhenti menakut-nakuti warga!" Seru Sherry dengan suara berat ala wanita dewasa. Piggmypuff merah muda bergerak-gerak di tangannya.

Di tangan Fred ada piggmypuff ungu dengan ukuran badan lebih besar dari yang dipegang Sherry. Fred mulai menggeram dan mengeluarkan suara berat, "Tidak akan, sampai kau serahkan anak gadismu untuk menjadi objek percobaan produk-produk toko kami..."

Sherry merengut, "Ih! Kenapa "produk-produk toko kami" lagi sih? Kan sudah kubilang, kau jadi bandit legendaris!" Ia meninju lengan Fred.

Fred tertawa tergelak-gelak, "Ayo, ayo kalau begitu kita ulangi sekali lagi." ucapnya di sela tawanya.

Sherry tambah cemberut, "Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kau salah dan terus-terusan menyebut tokomu dan produkmu dan galleonmu dan semua itu! Menyebalkan!" Ia meletakkan piggmypuff-nya kembali ke kandangnya, dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

Fred terkikik, "Kau yang bodoh, kenapa kau mau aku kerjai sampai tujuh kali? Bahkan di kesempatan pertama pun kau tahu aku tidak akan betah hidup serius," Fred menatap Sherry dengan tatapan meledek.

Sherry merengut dan bibirnya mengerucut, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

George yang menyaksikan mereka sambil berdiri di samping tangga flat, terkikik pelan. Sensasi rasa hangat memenuhi dadanya melihat dua orang terdekatnya begitu akrab dan larut dalam tawa. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan begitu khawatir terhadap reaksi Fred akan sesuatu. Mereka tumbuh bersama dari kecil, nyaris—sangat nyaris tak terpisahkan, dan saling memahami satu sama lain, tapi ia selalu menyadari bahwa ada perbedaan yang mungkin luput dari perhatian orang lain tapi justru sebenarnya cukup signifikan. George jauh lebih sensitif daripada Fred, dan ia sendiri sangat menyadari itu. Hari dimana George memutuskan untuk menanggapi perasaan aneh yang dialaminya kepada Sherry, adalah hari dimana ia juga berpikir apakah Fred juga sudah memasuki tahap dimana ia akan mulai 'menanggapi' apabila ia dipertemukan oleh situasi yang dialami oleh George. George sebenarnya tidak yakin apa Fred menganggap bahwa kali ini yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan rasa yang ada untuk banyak gadis yang dekat dengan mereka sebelumnya—yang sebenarnya malah bukanlah rasa apa-apa, tapi fakta bahwa Fred bisa menerima dan bersikap sangat menyenangkan (paling tidak, ia mengurangi 2 persen kadar kejahilannya) pada Sherry, membuat George merasa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahkan mungkin lebih dari sebelumnya.

_"Fred, ini adalah suatu permulaan yang, aku sendiri, _Merlin_, tak pernah terpikirkan untuk memulainya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari, tapi asal kau tahu, sobat, aku menyadari penuh bahwa ini sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan merasakannya, atau apakah dalam hidupmu kau akan merasakannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, semua rasa yang dulu terasa merepotkan, seakan menjadi suatu penyegaran tiada akhir bagi beratnya hidup kita yang penuh tawa ini. Bagi kerasnya perjuangan kita yang selalu berlelucon konyol ini. Entahlah ini kebutuhan atau hanya dorongan keinginan, aku merasa adanya dia untukku akan selalu membuatku tak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok (bukan berarti selama ini aku tak semangat, ini berbeda, sekali lagi kutekankan, ber-be-da). Terimakasih Fred, karena pagi ini kau buat ia tertawa."_

George menghela napas panjang, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sherry dan Fred ke dekat kandang piggmypuff, berbaur dalam canda bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**SEE YOU SOON!**

**GIMANA? GIMANA? GIMANA?**

**Apa kalian suka?  
><strong>

**Kerasa ga gregetku sama Georgie? ,  
><strong>

**Maaf ya teman-teman, aku beneran belum bisa bikin yang rate-nya terlalu dewasa...  
><strong>

**maluuu, hehehhe.  
><strong>

**Jadi aku berusaha bikin gregetnya with every little single thing ^^  
><strong>

**terus, gimana Fred? kalian suka?  
><strong>

**For us (Me and George), Fred lives forever! (^o^)  
><strong>

**Ditunggu reviewnya, dan...  
><strong>

**No flame please :D  
><strong>

**Thank you buat semua yang selalu support cinta George dan Sherry :D  
><strong>

**Love you, Sherry (yes, me! hahaha).**

Keterangan cerita:

Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan di Be Braver With You, mantra "Magicum Revelio" itu murni karanganku sendiri ya… hahahaha. Terinspirasi dari "Homenum Revelio". Hehehe. Sedangkan "Hidelius" yang juga cuma karanganku, aku ambil dari kata "_hide_", (sembunyi/menyembunyikan).

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya apakah muggle bisa lihat Leaky Cauldron dan masuk Diagon Alley, kalau ga salah, aku pernah baca di HP-Wiki, kalau muggle bisa masuk, asalkan dia bersama penyihir. Tapi itu seingatku… hahahaha entah di HP-Wiki atau di Wikipedia tentang Diagon Alley. _Well_… Sepertinya memang benar, tapi kalau salah, anggap aja, di cerita ini, itu benar ya! Hahahahah.

Nama-nama produk di WWW beberapa aku tulis dengan bahasa Indonesia supaya lebih "akrab" di telinga. Tapi nama toko WWW dan nama petasan WWW itu ga aku ganti, karena kedengarannya ritmik di telinga dan lebih enak, dibandingkan harus diterjemahkan jadi "Sihir Sakti Weasley" dan (apa ya nama Indonesia petasannya? Aku juga ga tau sih, hehehe)

Oh iya, typo-typo udah aku koreksi, dan beberapa kata yang berantakan, titik koma, dan lain-lain jugaa.. Semoga aja kali ini dibacanya lebih enak :D _let me know_ kalau masih ada typo yang mengganggu :D

Apalagi yaaaa…? Hmmm... nanti aku tambah kalo misal ada yang perlu aku tambah lagi :D


End file.
